kung fu panda one shot stories pl
by gamedes2000
Summary: uwaga zawiera sceny seksualne


Oogway zawsze w srodku dnia szedl w strone lasu i wracał wieczorem pewnego dnia Po z ciekawosci zaczął isc za oogwayem. Dossli do chatki Shifu .Po schował sie w krzakach a oogway wszedl do srodka po chwili po wyszedl i podszedł do lekko otwartego okna i zobaczyl Oogwaya z shifu lecz shifu byl nagi *mysli Po* coo shifu i oogway . Po patrzyl w lekkim szoku ale zobaczyl ze oogway zobaczyl w jego strone i sie schował *glos Oogwaya * Po chodz do nas *Po mocno sie zarumienil* i wszedl do chatki shifu Oogway dal maly chichot i shifu tez *Po pytającym glosem* o co chodzi. Nagle reka oogwaya dotknęła jego wybrzuszenaia w spodniach 'oogway' o to nam chodzi Po. A po zakłopotany widzi ze shifu nadal siedzi nago 'Po' a czemu shifu jest nago '*shifu byl bez emocji* a oogway podszedł do shifu i go pocałował a jego reka poszla w strone jego penisa i zaczeoł go lekko pocierac Po stal jak w ryty czując je jego penis wzmacnia erekcje Oogway podszedł i chwycił spodnie Po i zdjął je za jednym zamachem zobaczyl penisa PO w pelni 'oogway' mmmm. Uklęknął na kolanach i zaczął lizać penisa Po nagle przestal i zobaczyl glowe shifu pomiedzy jego nogami lizacego jego penisa 'mysli shifu' woow jak na 1000 żółwia ma to cos . Po wziol oogweya glowe w strone jego penisa a oogway kontynuuje lizanie penisa Po Shifu skonczyl pieszczenie oogweya penisa. Oogway przewrócił Po na plecy i shifu podszedł do Po i go pocałował PO korzystając z wolnej reki zaczol jezdzic w gore i w dół penis shifu tłumił jęk. Po poczuł ze jego nogi ida w gore i poczul tez lekki bol i przyjemnasc oogway mocno pchnął jego penis w odbyt Po .Po jęknął z bólu i przyjemnosci. Shifu wzioł głowe Po w strone jego penisa ale tez poczuł ze oogway pięści jego penisa jedna reka . Po byl zachwycony lizał shifu penisa od dółu do gory zbierając przytym troszke spermy Shifu. Oogway wyjął penisa z Po i usiadł na jego penisie biorac go do swojego odbytu. Shifu poszedl do kuchni sie napic a Po chwycił Oogweya. Penisa i zaczol go masować lecz ten kazal mu przestac oogway wstał Po uklenknął przed nim i zaczol lizać jego penisa chwile przestal bo poczuł penisa shifu w odbycie. Shifu pchał w odbyt Po pozwalając jego piłeczka odbijać sie ale tez zaczol masować penisa Po . Nagle oogway spuścił sie do ust Po lecz ten nie przestal lizać jego penisa i nagle po poczuł cieplo spermy shifu lecz shifu podszedł do stojącego penisa Po i zaczol go lizsc trwalo to krotko poniewaz po sposcil sie do ust shifu . Oogway podszedł do shifu od tylu i wziol go do swojego pyska i lizał penisa shifu krotko poniewaz sie spuścił mu do ust wszystkim poszli spac. Ale shifu obudzil sie w srodku nocy i poszedl do lozka oogweya i zaczol gladzic jego penisa oogway wziol go na swoje cialo i zaczeli sie całować walczyli o dominacje ale wiadomo ze oogwey byl lepszy i bardziej namietniejszy shifu kochał sie z oogwayem wiele razy ale byl bardziej namietniejszy niz dotych czas .oogway posadził shifu na jego penisie i zaczął nim jezdzic w gore i w dół oogway byl wniebo wzięty kochał shifu i wiedzial ze on :shifu a moze wezmiemy pandę do naszego związku powiedzial w strone shifu. Nagle duze czarne lapy wzięły jego usta do pocałunku oogway zerknął kontem oka na shifu i zobaczyl ze ten sie zgadza kiwając glowa .shifu poczuł ciepło nasienia oogweya w sobie ale tez trysknol nasieniem na po i oogweya . Po wszystkim połozyli sie obok siebie byli blisko snu ale oogway poczuł penis Po w sobie i jak ten zaczyna masować jego penisa ze wzgledu ze shifu zasnol Po położył sie na oogwayu i masował penisa oogweya swoim penisem przez chwile i glowa zszedł pomiedzy nogi oogwaya oogway chwycił glowe Po i pozwolil wziasc,jego penisa w usta Po lizał penisa oogwaya az poczuł ze jego biodra sa chwytane w uścisku i wzięte w strone glowy oogway zaczol ssać lizać i całować penisa Po 'mysli Po ' on jest mistrzem wszystkiego Po poczuł ze niedlugo sie spuści a oogway poczuł to samo po chwili rozkoszowali sie swoja sperma. Oogway połknął sperme Po . A połknol oogweya spermę ale nadal liże jego penisa oogwsy drugi raz sie spuścił w Po po wszystkim poszli spac.


End file.
